Three Dragon Brothers
by Senio the Guardian
Summary: Ever wondered what made the noblest of dragons lose its pride and sink into insanity. The truth about the Divine Dragon's power, and his siblings'. A new breed of dragons shall arise, and the Dragoons will need the help of a new ally to defeat them.
1. Dragons Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Dragoon or any of it's characters. I do own Senio, Reena Tiamat, and Jauser.

**The Three Dragon Brother****s**

Chapter 1:

Dragons Reborn

Many know of the time when seven Dragoons saved the land of Endiness from the God of Destruction, the death of the brave knight Lavitz Slambert, and the sacrifice of a deceived Wingly, Lloyd. But no one knows what truly happened to Lloyd, or the truth behind the noblest dragon's madness.

A year after those incidents…

A hill is shown standing tall beside Bale. Soon a man's voice can be heard. "This place hasn't changed at all", a tall, short, silver haired man can be seen standing at the side of the hill. "I wander if they'll be glad to see me, probably not, especially with the news I bring" he said to himself before suddenly disappearing with a small flash.

In castle's thrown room, Albert and Emily are seen receiving news that the reconstruction of Seles has been successfully finished when suddenly they see a flash of light and a man emerging from it. "Lloyd!" Albert suddenly exclaims.

Meanwhile in Seles…

Dart is talking to Plos about a strange feeling he has, when they suddenly hear heavy footsteps coming from the forest. Just then, a young man wearing a helmet is flung into the village. "Oh man, dragons sure are a pain in ass" he says before noticing he had fallen in a town. Dart jumped at the word dragons, (I thought we had killed them all) he thought as he ran towards the stranger. "You seem like you could use some help" he asked the stranger. "Common folk shouldn't try to fight dragons" he replied as he charged of with his glaive in hand. Soon Dart could see the head of the beast. It was obviously young, and had a couple of fresh wounds. "Let's finish this you ugly, overgrown lizard!" he yelled. Suddenly, he sprouted a pair of light wings and lifted into the air, he then turned to the side, took out a strange talisman, pointed it towards the dragon, pointed his glaive in the opposite direction, and started spinning it. Rays of non-elemental energy started to shoot out from the talisman and pierce through the young dragon's body. Finally he grabbed both his glaive and the talisman between his hands and charged through the dragon, staining his armor with blood in the process. "Holy crap, this was a family armor, if my dad was here he'd kill me!" the young man shouted. Dart just gazed in amaze, the last Wingly he had seen that strong was Lloyd, and he was using the divine moon objects.

"Who are you?" he asked the Wingly. "I'm Senio, but call me Sen" he calmly replied as he took of his helmet, revealing his medium-length silver hair.

"You're a Wingly right? I haven't seen one strong enough to slay a dragon in quite some time" Dart said. "Really, I didn't even know there was another one" Sen replied smiling. "Wait a sec, lives in Seles, has a red armor and spiky blond hair, you must be Dart!" he exclaimed in excitement. "Do I know you?" Dart asked. "You kidding me, with what you did there isn't a person in Endiness who doesn't know about you!" he replied.

Just then, Shana came out of the mayor's house and walked towards Dart. "Who's he?" she asked, right before gasping at the sight of the dead dragon. "This is Senio; he fended off that dragon before it entered the village" Dart replied. "Not that you would need me to dispense with a young dragon like that one" Sen said, "And you must be Shana". "Yes I am, nice to meet you" Shana replied.

"Why where you fighting a dragon?" Dart suddenly asked. "Since dragons have begun reappearing, I've been slaying the ones close to towns, they can be big trouble if they enter one" Sen answered. As the Sun started setting, Sen realized he had no place to stay. "Do you happen to have a place I could pass the night?" Sen asked. "Sure, there's an inn over there" Shana said, pointing behind her. "Thanks, fighting a dragon is tiresome, I'll go get some rest" Sen said as he walked to towards the inn. "Good night!" Shana said while waving at him.

Back at Bale…

"So you're telling me that Melbu Frahma's spirited is still around, along with a new breed of dragons" responded Albert to the information Lloyd gave him. "Yes, and I also brought you these, in case you find someone capable of using them" Lloyd replied, while showing Albert the Fire and darkness dragoon spirits. Albert then turned to Noish, "Minister Noish", "Yes your highness?" Noish replied, "Send messengers to Seles, Donau, Denigard, and Rouge about the recent information. I'll travel to Fletz to ask for permission to use the Queen Fury to regroup the dragoons" said Albert. "Don't send the letter to Seles, I'll deliver the news personally to the Divine Dragoon" said Lloyd. "Very well, we'll do as you say" replied Albert. "I'll be on my way then" said Lloyd before he teleported outside.


	2. The Winglies' Dragon

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long absence, my monitor busted down so I had to wait until I could get a new one.

Chapter 2:

The Winglies' Dragon

Sen woke up the next morning pretty late; he hadn't noticed how much he'd missed sleeping in a bed. This certainly beats camping out in the forest he thought to himself. As he stepped outside the inn, he saw Shana talking to some kids. "Morning" he yelled at her while raising his hand. "Morning wouldn't have been the term I'd use at this time of the day" replied Shana. Sen looked up at the clock on top of the church Midday, using the Chaos Talisman must have worn me out more than I thought. . "Where's Dart?" asked Sen, noticing he was missing. "Dart always goes out to train in the forest at morning, he should be here any minute now" answered Shana.

Meanwhile in the forest…

"I better be heading back now" Dart said to himself. Just then, he heard something in the bushes. Readying his blade, he turned to the bush, "Who's there?" he asked. All of the sudden, a silver haired man rushed out towards Dart, his long sword in position for a diagonal upward slash. Dart quickly set his sword down under his opponent's blade, sending it up with a twist of direction, leaving the man open for a slash to the stomach. The man quickly jumped back before Dart could cut him in two. Next he thrusted his sword towards Dart, who placed his own in the middle, and with a quick turn, sent the thrust off course, countering with a kick to the ribs.

"Excellent, your fighting is still as good as a year ago" said the man as he sheathed his sword. "Lloyd, what are you doing here, I thought you had been killed inside the moon?" said Dart in disbelieve. "You still believe I could be killed like that?" Lloyd calmly replied. He went on, "You apparently didn't finish your job very well". "What are you talking about?" asked Dart, a confused expression crossing his face. "Melbu Frahma's spirit is still roaming Endiness" Lloyd stated. "What, how's that possible?" Dart exclaimed in surprise. "The body he was using wasn't his to begin with, the spirit exited Embroyo before it was to late" Lloyd answered. "We have to tell the others about…", "The Jade Dragoon already sent messages to your comrades" Lloyd interrupted.

In that moment, Sen came down the forest road, glaive in hand. "Dart, you there? I was wondering if I could train with you" he asked. In that instant, Lloyd made a surprised expression and charged at Sen, sword in hand. "Whoa!" Sen exclaimed, dodging the attack to the side. He then tried to trip Lloyd over with the pole of his glaive, but Lloyd spread his magical wings and lifted flight, so Sen followed him into the air to continue the battle. They both rushed at each other at dazzling fast speeds, with Lloyd making the first strike. He attempted to slash horizontally at Sen's stomach while he had the glaive in the same position. Sen quickly spun his weapon to try to send Lloyd's sword flying, but the force of the impact sent both weapon out of their owners hands. Lloyd then backed away and started focusing his magic in a sphere around his body, then he started showering Sen with magical orbs. Sen warped and dodged as much as he could until he reached his weapon. Next he drew out his talisman and suspended it in the air, spinning his dual pointed glaive behind it, forming a shield that deflected Lloyd's magical attacks. After deflecting Lloyd's last and largest magical sphere, he thrusted glaive front. Lloyd knew this would be his end, Sen came in too fast, and there was no time to evade, he would be pierced right through by the glaive. "Stop!" Sen's glaive was suddenly held back in midair by a hand covered in a grey gauntlet. "He isn't our enemy Sen" said Dart, who was wearing the Divine Dragoon armor and holding back Sen's glaive. "Then why did he try to kill me?" asked Sen. "I sensed the power of a dragon within you, a power very similar to that of the new breed of dragons that has begun to appear" stated Lloyd. "That would probably be my Chaos Talisman" said Sen. "What's that?" asked Dart. "The story goes back to the Dragon Campaign," started Sen; during the war, a group of researchers in Aglis Found a way to even the score against the dragoons, so they created a talisman that took strength out a powerful dragon matching the Divine Dragon's power, Tiamat the Chaos Dragon.

"So that talisman is basically a Wingly made Dragoon Spirit" concluded Dart. "Not exactly" replied Sen. "Dragoon Spirits are basically the power of the soul of a dead dragon, but the talisman serves to amplify the power we Winglies obtain from Tiamat, so it worked better while he was alive" explained Sen. "What is this about us getting power from a dragon?" questioned Lloyd. "My father explained to me that us Winglies obtained our magical innate magical ability from Tiamat. Little before the war ended, he died, causing a sudden drop of power for the Winglies, giving humans the edge they needed to win the war. Tiamat's death was also the reason the Talisman was never used. "But, I thought the Winglies obtained their vast magical powers from the Crystal Sphere that contained the spirit of Embroyo" said a confused Dart. "And where do you think they obtained the power to imprison such a powerful force?" said Sen. Dart remained silent. "How do you know all this?" cut in Lloyd. "That's because I'm a descendent of those researchers" Sen calmly replied. "And the Chaos Talisman has been passed down their line ever since" he continued. "Then is that new breed of dragons…", "No, those have spawned from the third of the ancestral dragons, an evil creature known as Jauser the Corrupt".

**Author's Note: **I know these two chapters have been short, but they're just introduction and explenations, after those things are done, I'll boost them up in size.


	3. Reuniting, Part 1

**Author's Note: **Man, I've got to stop getting so much in my hands, sorry for not updating, at least I made it longer than the last 2. I still had to divide it, otherwise it would be way too for a third chapter (at least for this story).

Chapter 3:

Reuniting, Part 1

The three of them then returned to Seles to plan their next move. "So who are you anyways?" Sen asked Lloyd. "That would be Lloyd" Dart answered instead. "Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd,,,, ah, you mean the guy who got fooled into helping to bring Embroyo" Sen commented. Lloyd had his traditional poker face by the time they reached the village, despite Sen's comments on how much of a fool he thought he was. Shana's normally happy expression immediately switched to a highly worried one the moment she saw Lloyd's face. "I thought you…", "I managed to teleport out before the explosion" Lloyd stated, interrupting Shana's question. "I must say I thought you would have died after the destruction of Embroyo, yet still, if the Moon Child still conserves her soul essence, than maybe…", Lloyd then through the Dark Dragoon spirit at Shana, who barely managed to catch it. Once the spirit came in contact with Shana, it displayed a wide and vary bright dark blue glow. "But Shana isn't at all like a dark dragoon…" Dart, highly surprised, stated. "Even if the person radiates happiness and joy, certain darkness in her heart can open towards the dark flame" Lloyd responded to Dart's indirect question. He went on with the explanation, "Though her nature may be good, her soul is still that of The God of Destruction, that understanding still places doubt in her heart, and burdens it with darkness. That darkness is enough to awaken the Dark Dragoon". Dart and Sen starred in surprise, while Shana stood in disbelief of how much Lloyd knew about her, about things she had decided not to think anymore.

After the starring, Sen broke the silence by reminding the original purpose for which they had returned to the village, "Hey, weren't we about to plan our next move?" "Right, Lloyd, you said Albert has already sent the message to the others, so now we need to think of a way to meet up with them" continued Dart. "The king said he'd request permission from Tiberoa to use their ship" said Lloyd. "So I guess we should head for Fletz then" added Shana. "Right, Lloyd, can you teleport us there?" asked Dart, "I'm afraid my magic is most too limited without the Moon Objects" Lloyd replied. "But with my Talisman, I think I could take us as far as Hoax, we could probably catch up with King Albert from there" Sen suddenly interrupted. "Good, than let's head there immediately" Dart finished. With those last words, Sen motioned for them to get behind him. He put the talisman backwards in front of him, and concentrated his magic on it. After some concentration, the talisman started to glow pure silver, and in a flash of light, they where encircled in a green sphere and taken to across Serdio to Hoax.

At the entrance of the rebuilt fort town, they found Albert and a group of knights just entering the town. "Hey Albert, long time no see!" Dart shouted. "Dart, is that you? I didn't think you would get here so fast, I had thought about waiting for you in Fletz" Albert explained. "Yeah we probably would've had to if Sen wasn't here" Shana commented. "Sen?", "That would be me" Sen told Albert. "I thought Winglies couldn't't teleport this far" claimed Albert, with a confused expression on his face. "It's a long story, you see I…" Their conversation was cut short by a loud roar and heavy footsteps.

Not again , Sen thought as they rushed outside the walls. Then they saw it, an enormous creature, with a medium size neck, long muscular legs that ended in four razor sharp claws, his head spouted two large horns that curved upward, it's lower jaw inclined forward, displaying an array of long sharp teeth, obviously made to rip his enemies apart. From the back of it's head started a line of spikes that ended on it's tail, which also had its point encircled with spikes. From the middle of it's back sprouted a pair of long, forward curved wings that had a spike at the middle and on each end. The dragon was covered in thick almost black gray scales. "What the, a grown up, I had only seen young ones get close to towns!" Sen suddenly exclaimed, ending the aw in which they all stood. "Three dragoons and two Winglies, this shouldn't't be all that hard" Dart stated. "You think that because you never faced a corrupted dragon" Lloyd stated. "I hate to admit this, but I have to agree with him, the last time I tried to face a full grown one, I got beaten into a pulp", Sen agreed. Then the dragoons started their transformations. Albert held his spirit in front, and was surrounded by a tornado that slowly solidified into his Jade Dragoon armor. Shana centered her spirit, and was enveloped in an orb of darkness, dark lightning crackling around it, forming the armor with which she blasted out of the orb. Finally, Dart held up his spirit, being swallowed in it's pale gray light, which molded into the form of a six winged armor, a cannon sprouting from his left hand, and a seventh wing as his sword. "Here we go!" Sen exclaimed as they charged towards the beast. Lloyd surprised the others by taking out the dragon buster and charging in first, Dart close behind preparing for a spell. Shana stayed back, launching as much arrows at the beast as possible. Albert charged his spear forward and was the first to reach the Dragon. But the dragon seemed not to care and swiped its spiked tail at Albert, who was hit flat on the back. Dart launched his Divine Dragon Ball spell and showered the dragon with the attack the Dragon took flight away from the attack, unknowing of the fact that Lloyd was waiting for him in the air. With the Dragon Buster in hand, he charged downwards at the enemy, making a large wound on its back. The Dragon roared in pain, and tried to counter with a tail slam but Lloyd teleported out of the way. Sen and Albert charged the dragon from the back, but it dived under them and faced upward, a beam of blackish-gray fire shooting from it's mouth towards the two. With no time to evade and Sen magic still exhausted from the teleporting to Hoax, They received the attack directly. Shana saw them and thought about her former powers, the healing capacities of the White-Silver Dragoon; then she remembered a spell she had seen Rose use many times. "Astral Drain!" she shouted as she concentrated her magic on her next arrow. She aimed at the head of the Dragon and shot. The arrow was stopped inches away from the head, and started absorbing the beast's health. She then drew the energy towards herself, and showered Sen and Albert with it. "Thanks Shana!" Sen exclaimed as he thought of a new idea. He charged the Dragon head on, expecting it to try it's breath attack again. Just as he thought, the dragon once again shot the blackish-gray flame; Sen placed his talisman in front and absorbed the power from the attack. "Lloyd, place this on your blade!" Sen shouted while tossing Lloyd the talisman. Lloyd understood his idea and did as he said. The pale yellow color of the magic blade changed to a pure silver while the magic almost erupted from its point. Lloyd pointed the blade to the Dragon. The blade than grew until it had pierced all the way through the enemy dragon.

"Okay, I just expected the blade to get stronger, but that works even better!" Sen exclaimed, an obvious feeling of surprise in his voice. Lloyd tossed the talisman back to Sen, "How did you know that would happen?", "I didn't, chances were, the blade blew up in your face". Everyone just starred at him with an extremely puzzled look. "Hey, better take that chance than to get eaten by a dragon, don't you think", Sen claimed, yet the others still weren't very convinced. "We should probably get going now" Albert stated. "Yeah, it's a long walk from here, we better get moving" Dart agreed.

The rest of the trip was pretty silent; they ran into a couple of monsters on the way, but nothing really tough. They stopped to camp little after the border. "Fletz should be about a half a day from here" Lloyd stated. "Yeah, but we'd better camp here, or we'll have to spend the night fending of monsters" Shana said. "It's a good thing they placed soldiers around the border, or we wouldn't't have a choice" Sen responded. Soon after, most of them were asleep, but Shana was still wide awake. So it's true, my spirit still is Embroyo's. I don't think that without the body I'm a danger to anyone, but still... Shana thought to herself, little before she too was asleep.

They woke pretty early in the morning, all except Sen, who seemed pretty tired the night before. "Hey, wake up!" Dart said while shaking Sen from side to side. "Huh...what?" Sen said, while barely managing to open his eyes. "Do you always wake up late, yesterday was the same too" Shana asked. "Only when I use the Chaos Talisman, it really takes a toll you know" Sen answered. "Well we better pick up and get going to Fletz" Albert said. They got ready and headed towards the Tiberoan Capital. After a half a day of walking and monster beating, they finally reached Fletz.. They town seemed to be in the middle of a celebration, and the group decided the Kaffy would be the best person to ask on the matter. The moment they entered the bar, Kaffy shouted out a greeting to fast for them to understand. "Hadn't seen you folks in a long time, come for the celebration?" "What celebration!?" Shana excitedly asked. "The engagement celebration, haven't you heard?" "We haven't, that's why we came here" Dart answered. "Well if it's info you want, then you came to the right place!" Kaffy exclaimed. "Normally I would've reprehended her for now, for blabbing on this long, but these new are too good to keep from spreading!" Kaffy's boss suddenly yelled out. "That's right folks, you see, Princess Lisa finally confessed to Nello, and there's a big party going on to celebrate their engagement!" Kaffy announced to them. "Princess Lisa is engaged, that's wonderful!" Shana exclaimed. "Now that I think of it, her telescope did seem pointed to the street Nello's house is in" Dart pointed out. "There you have it, the main party's going on in the castle, you outta check it out, everyone is invited!" Kaffy said. "We were planning on heading there anyways, I suppose there's no problem in checking out the party" Sen stated. With that, they left the bar and headed towards the castle.

When the reached the castle gate, they came across a familiar face. "Hey I remember you guys, come on in, everyone's invited to the party!" said the guard; it was the same one they always saw at the entrance. They went into the castle to find a large crowd assembled inside, dancing and eating at will. The Party seemed to get more formal the closer to the Sun Chamber they got. "Princess Lisa, Nello, I heard the news, congratulations!" Shana shouted to them as soon as they were inside the Sun Chamber. "Hey guys, long time no see!" Nello yelled back. "It is so nice to see you again" Lisa commented. The rest of the night was passed dancing and chatting with the other townsfolk that went to the party. The group decided to wait till the next morning to ask King Zoir for permission to use the Queen Fury, so they spent the night at the castle.

Sen was, surprisingly, the first to wake up the next morning,. "Hey guys, wake up!" Seen yelled, waking them in surprise. "Sen, I must be having early morning hallucinations, there's no way he could be the first to wake up" Dart muttered, still half asleep. "I told you, I only oversleep if I overuse the talisman" Sen responded to Dart's exaggerated statement. The rest of the group woke up in the same surprise that Dart was in. "We should go ask the king for permission to use his ship as soon as possible" Lloyd said. "Never the bright shine are you, Lloyd?" Sen sarcastically stated. "I find no joy in spending time in a human city" Lloyd answered. "Do you even have anywhere you like to stay?" Sen continued. "Well I…never mind, it's not important" Lloyd said in a hesitant voice. "Let's get going" he followed, I wonder what he's trying to hide Sen thought to himself.

They continued to the Chamber of the Sun, where they found King Zoir and Princess Lisa talking happily to each other. "King Zoir, I come with a request from Serdio" Albert said. "Sure, name whatever you want; you will always be welcome to ask here!" Zoir cheerfully said. "The dragoons need to reunite on urgent business, and we require permission to use the Queen Fury to gather the others" Albert explained. "This sounds very serious. Very well, the ship is in the castle harbor, we will call you when it is prepared" Zoir complied, calling on his royal messenger. "Send a message to the captain, have the Queen Fury ready as soon as possible" Zoir ordered. The messenger left towards the under-castle dock to inform of the King's orders. "I shall send you a messenger when the ship is ready" he told the group. "Very well then, we shall come back by then, we must go prepare in the town" Albert said before they all left.

They exited the castle and headed straight for the weapon shop. "We need to get better weapons, these are starting to get rusty, and my glaive is losing its sharpness from hitting dragon scales" Sen commented. They went in and updated their weapons. Most of them bought the same type of weapon the always used, except for Lloyd, who didn't buy a new one seeing as he had the Dragon Buster; and Sen, who bought a double sided Glaive-Guisarme. Next they went into the armor shop, since most of their armors had been wrecked in the fight against the dragon. The item shop was next, since they would need to be prepared for any possible next fight against a dragon. Once they came out of the shop, they saw Fester just coming out of the church. "Mister Fester, how nice to see you again!" Shana yelled at him. "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you folks again, came here for the party?" Fester replied. "Not originally, but we did stay at it yesterday" Shana answered. "Well, I better be going it's time for Princess Lisa's study" Fester Said as he left. At that moment, the royal messenger arrived to inform them that their ship was ready to depart. They took a moment to say goodbye to the King and Lisa and then set for the Rouge Islands, where they would find Haschel and Kongol.

* * *

I promise, the next chapter will be sooner. 


	4. Reuniting, Part 2: Origins

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but this week has been hell, and I probably will only be able to update once a week now, since school started back up again, so I'm gonna be even busier. Anywho, here's thae next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Reuniting Part 2

_Origins_

In the meantime on Rouge...

A villager rushed towards Haschel's house, a rolled up paper in his hand. "Master Haschel, a message arrived from Serdio, it seems to be really urgent matters!" The villager exclaimed. Haschel was preparing for his daily training session with Kongol, it was surprising how someone with such a large body could become so good at the Rouge arts. He took the letter in hand and opened it:

_Master Haschel, I must unfortunately inform you of terrible news that have been brought to me by Lloyd, who survived the explosion of the Moon. Apparently, Melbu Frahma's spirit managed to escape Embroyo, and is now in control of a very dangerous new breed of dragons, I will soon head there on the Queen Fury, please be prepared._

_King Albert of Serdio_

"So, the Dragoons must reunite, huh, very well, I'll go tell Kongol" Haschel said, leaving for the usual training spot.

On the training spot, Kongol was doing his normal exercises, waiting for Haschel to show up. He was curious what was taking him, considering that Haschel never arrived late for a training session. Moments later, he saw Haschel's figure in the distance. "Haschel late" he told the unpunctual Master. "Sorry about that, but we have other things to take care of. Kongol was now very confused; he had never seen Haschel put off training for anything before, so what was it that was a strong enough reason? "I received a letter from Albert, and it seems that it's serious, so we better get ready quickly" Haschel explained, clearing the Giganto's doubts. "We prepare now, ship fast" Kongol pointed out. "True, we better get ready quickly, so let's get going!" Haschel exclaimed before they left to prepare for the upcoming journey.

Later that day…

A large noise is heard throughout Rouge as the Queen Fury approached the bay. One of the villagers took of in a rush, and headed towards Haschel's house. "Master Haschel, Master Haschel, the Queen Fury's here!" he yelled as he got closer to the house. "They got here faster than I thought, still, we had enough time to prepare for the travel" Haschel thought out loud. "We go now, King Albert waiting" Kongol said. They headed for the dock, in which the Queen Fury had already stopped. "Dart, Shana, how good to see you again!" Haschel yelled. "Haschel, long time no see!" Dart yelled back. "It's so nice to see you again Haschel!" Shana followed. "Kongol, it's good to see you too!" Dart exclaimed as he saw the high head of the Giganto. "Kongol happy to see you too" Kongol replied. "Wow, Haschel and Kongol, both in person!" Sen said as he starred at the two dragoons. "Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we really should get going, the faster the dragoons reunite, faster we can get to investigating what Melbu Frahma's up to now" Albert said. "Serious as always, eh Albert, I see you haven't changed!" Haschel said. "I can see you haven't changed either, Master Haschel" Albert responded. "The King is right, this is not a reunion party, we came here on serious business" Lloyd stated while stepping down from the ship. "Lloyd, I never thought I'd see your face again" Haschel said as he boarded the Queen Fury. Soon they all boarded the ship and set of towards Donau to pick up Meru.

During the travel, the group spoke to Sen and Lloyd to see if they knew more. "I've told you all I know, we'll have to investigate to find out more" Lloyd said. "I see, what about you Sen?" Albert asked. "You know anything else about those dragons?" Dart continued the question. "Well, I've heard some stories about Soa's original plan, and the origin of the three ancestral dragons" Sen answered. "There's about half a day trip from here to Donau in boat, we have enough time to here it" Haschel said. "Alright then…" Sen said as he started his story…

_After the great darkness, after the seed was planted, the fruits each ripped, to reveal the new species that would fill the world. The many animals that would populate the forests, the many monsters that would balance life and death. The gigantos, who would work the earth and care for the forests.__ The Minitos, who would work to the creation of laws for a peaceful society. The humans, who would be to develop technology and science through their ability to investigate the laws Soa put upon us._ _The Dragons, who's power would reign as countering the great intelligence. And the Winglies, who would serve as the balancing point between these species, and help them realize their purpose. All those species came from one only ancestor each, hatched from the fruits of the Divine tree. The mighty Dragon Sithios, ancestor to all Dragons and all magic, gave birth not to two sons, like all other ancestors, but to three, one who's power would be shared by the Winglies. This plan would bring to a perfect and peaceful civilization, and for a time his plan was followed perfectly. Until one fateful day, one Jauser, one of the three sons of Sithios, was corrupted by his terrible great power, and turned on his brethren. Years after, Melbu Frahma, a Wingly leader, discovered another part of Soa's plan. Soa had created another plan in case his creations strayed from the path he gave them, he had created a God of Destruction, to erase his creation, so he could start over. Melbu Frahma, afraid that Jauser's corruption had triggered the appearance of this God, devised a way to seal its soul so that the destructor would never be born. The power corrupted him however, and just as Jauser had been corrupted by his own power. He sought to reign supreme over all other life forms, and so he used the power of the sealed soul of the destructor, to take the world for the Winglies. In years to come, the humans would grow tired of Frahma's tyranny, and using the power of the dragons which they had learned to master, rebelled against their rulers. The Dragon Campaign roared across Endiness together with the roar of the dragons that lead the assault. These roars, however, disguised the mighty battle that raged between the tree Sacred Dragons born of Sithios. These two battles went on without knowledge of one another; until one day when the Divine Dragon, first born of the three, flew down on the Wingly armies, on it's way towards the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. The Winglies, thinking it as an attack from the humans, used a powerful weapon, the Dragon Block Staff, to seal it inside the volcano. Towards the end of the war, a loud roar resounded throughout Endiness, and the Winglies' power faded, giving the victory of the war to the humans. The Dragons Tiamat and Jauser were never found then after, and our greatest weapon, that which would give us the war, lost its tremendous power._

"The story has been passed on within all the descendants from the workers of project Chaos. I think the ultimate weapon that it talks about is the talisman, since it stopped being so effective when Tiamat disappeared, but my dad says it was more of a plan then an object" Sen said as he finished the story. "I didn't think there was such a story behind Melbu Frahma's power, and his fall" Albert said, "This was very informative". To go so far to obtain a power one worked to imprison, I wonder if it was truly his own will Lloyd thought.

They then went to deck, knowing that Donau was close, and truly soon after they could see the port. They all searched the town, looking for even a clue where Meru could have gone. "That's strange, last we saw her, she said she would return to Donau" Shana said. They then heard someone screaming, and turned around to see the Mayor running at them. "Dart, Shana, Albert, Haschel! We received your letter, but Meru isn't here anymore, she said she was going to visit some forest to the north" he told them. "I see, thank you for the information" Albert said, just before they all headed for the docks. "She must've been talking about the Wingly Forest" Dart said. "We should head there after we pass through Denigard, after that, we search for leads as to Melbu's whereabouts" Sen said. They all boarded the ship and set of to Denigard.

Sen strolled from side of the ship to the other, trying to figure out one finale piece of information his father had told him before passing away; _The power was always incomplete, now that he has returned to this plane, the power must be awakened for… _He never understood what he meant, or who 'he' was, but he thought it would have something to do with the corrupt dragons. That was the real reason that he started hunting them, he knew that sooner or later, that would lead to his answers, though he didn't think his little journey would get him tangled up in dragoon affairs.

They reached Fueno by nightfall, stocked up and left for Furni. Deep in the night, while most of the group was asleep, the boat was tremendously shaken and constantly hit by something. "Guys, wake up!" Sen yelled as he rushed outside, the others following close behind. "Holy crap!" Sen exclaimed as he saw what was attacking the ship. It had a long, serpent-like body that was covered in blackish-grey scales. Its head was that of a snake's, except that it had large spikes coming out from under and from the sides of his chin, and long whiskers on the sides of his face. There were thin razor-sharp scales coming down from the back of its head to just before the tail. The tail was, once again, covered in spikes, and its front, and only claws, ended in very long, razor-sharp claws. "Here we go again" he then said. "What is that thing!?" Haschel asked. "A Corrupted Dragon and a large on at that!" answered Sen, getting ready for battle. They all then transformed, Haschel faster than the rest. He was surrounded by many orbs of lightning, the constantly shocked parts of his body; the shocks eventually solidified and formed his armor parts. Kongol, on the difference of the other dragoons, did not transform in midair, he stroke the ground, and earth spikes burst out of the ground and covered him, he finally burst out, his body covered in the Gold Dragoon armor. Sen was the first one to charge this time. He had fought water Corrupts before, and he knows that they have a fatal weak spot on the sides of their back fins; they can barely defend themselves on that spot. He quickly slashed back and forth on the spot. "Dart, Lloyd, come help me here, the others should make for a frontal distraction so he doesn't turn around!" Sen yelled to the others. Seeing how effective his point of attack was, they all agreed to the strategy, and for a time, it all seemed to go well, but he forgot the main difference between children and adults, the tail spikes. The dragon quick swept its tail behind his back, throwing all three main attackers down. Haschel, Shana, and Albert dived to rescue them, while Kongol kept up the distraction. They found them half drowned in the bloody water and used a healing breeze on them before taking them out. They were all charging out when they saw the dragon's head plunge back into the water, followed by the rest of its body. Sen signaled for Albert to come with him and they flew out of the water. "Through me some air when we go back in!" he yelled as he dived back into the water. Albert agreed and dived in with him. Albert concentrated some of his magic in his hand and threw it at Sen, who trapped it in a magic sphere. He then split it into seven and threw the spheres at the others, keeping one and putting it around his head. "Do the same!" he yelled at the others. They followed and large gasps of air were heard as they all took their breaths. The dragon charged at them full speed, and its fins ripped through the armors of Haschel and Albert, severely harming them and almost ripping their air bubbles. Shana thought fast and used Astral Drain when the dragon next charged. The dragon rushed through again and again, with the group barely evading the sharp fins and deadly spikes. "Lloyd, on its next charge, help me trap its tail, Dart, prepare for firing through my talisman!" Sen yelled. Dart and Lloyd both understood the strategy, and prepared for the charge. They narrowly escaped the attack, and Sen and Lloyd went for its tail. They crossed their weapons through the tail, and desperately tried to stop its movements. "Lloyd, think you can handle holding both weapons?" Sen asked. "Yeah, but I won't be able to hold to long" Lloyd answered. He too Sen weapon and did his best to stabilize the dragon. Meanwhile, Sen put his talisman in place, and signaled for Dart to fire. Dart charged up his cannon and aimed for the dragon, right in line with the talisman. "Divine Dragon Cannon!" he yelled, as a stream of grey energy shot from his cannon arm into the talisman. The talisman seemed to absorb the cannon's energy, and the resulting shot was many times wider. Lloyd got out of the way just in time to evade the powerful attack, which completely destroyed the Corrupt Water Dragon. They all rejoiced before they noticed the air bubbles fading away. They turned to Sen, who had fainted after the attack. They quickly took him out of the water and onboard the ship.

Sen woke up the next day in the Furni inn. "What happened?" He said, though no one was around to answer. He exited the room and found the rest of the group waiting for him. "You sure are a heavy sleeper" Haschel said. "You sleep to much, battle not that late" Kongol continued. "Well, can't say amplifying the power of the Divine Dragon Cannon was the easiest thing I've done" Sen replied. "There's something strange about that talisman" Lloyd suddenly stated. "What do you mean?" Sen asked him. "You said its function is to amplify power, right?", "Yeah, it takes a spell and strengthens it through Tiamat's power" Sen answered. "Let me have a look at it" Lloyd requested. Sen gave the Talisman to Lloyd, who carefully looked at every detail of its design. It was round with glyphs around the border representing each of the seven elements. In the front part of the center it had the classical design of a dragon, curled around, and the back side was hollowed out in a half-sphere shape. "This is really strange, you say it's made to amplify power, but it barely has its own magic, and the back side seems to absorb, besides your tiring seems to be from more than simply the focus on it" Lloyd explained. "It seems to be made to amplify, but it looks like it needs to use an external power for that, I'd say it's incomplete" he continued. "You mean it's been draining my power every time I use it?" Sen asked. "Yes, that would explain why you need so much rest, to replenish your magic" Lloyd told him. Everyone just stood in shock, how could one Wingly's power be enough to do such amazing things Albert thought. "You shouldn't use it to often" Lloyd went on. "I see, but if this uses my power as an energy source, than…", "Its not what you think, The human brain regulates their muscles to a low performance to lengthen their life-spawn, Wingly brains work the same with our magic, if we use to much magic at once, it can be dangerous to us, so our bodies make sure we don't. Your talisman seems to bypass that barrier" Lloyd explained, anticipating Sen's thought. Still, it would take a pretty strong Wingly to do what he did, even breaking the natural magic seal he then thought to himself. "We go now, wasting time" Kongol said. "Yeah, I'm alright, let's go" Sen agreed.

The trip was very normal at the beginning, but by the time the reached the road leading to Mt Mortal Dragon, Sen Talisman started shining. "I feel something, puling, screaming at me, I can't bare it anymore. ARRRRGGH!" Sen yelled as he lay his head in his hands. The group then heard it too, an echo of dragon roars, voices screaming out at them, all coming from the talisman. Lloyd then rushed to take the talisman away from Sen, and grabbed him and pulled him away from the road to the volcano. After they were far away, the echoes and voices faded away, "Are you okay?" Lloyd asked Sen. "I think so, but, what was that?" Sen asked back. "Maybe it was a reaction to the dead Divine Dragon" Shana suggested. "Dart have Divine Dragoon spirit all time, talisman never respond to it" Kongol said. "Kongol is right; the spirit is the only part of a dead dragon that matters and Dart has it. If the talisman responded to it, it would have done so a long time ago, something else must have triggered that effect" Lloyd agreed. "Whatever it was, we won't figure it out here, we should head for Denigard" Albert rushed. "He's right, don't worry, I'll be alright" Sen said. "Are you sure?" Shana asked, "Yeah, I think nothing will happen as long as we stay away from the Mountain of Mortal Dragon" Sen reassured.

On what was left of the road, Sen approached Lloyd. "Hey, how come you always walk so separately from us? Why don't you try to be a bit more friendly?" Sen asked him. "You want me to be friendly after what I did to them? I started a war, killed their friend, and almost killed them" Lloyd answered. "Can I ask you something, why did you do all that?" Sen kept asking. "I thought it was for a greater cause, I thought I could help create a perfect world. No that's not it, I was afraid" Lloyd answered. "Afraid of what?", "Afraid that some day I too would have to face hardships, I thought that if I could create a Utopia, I would be safe from them. I didn't care what happened to anyone else, as long as I didn't have to suffer. Heh, I'm one selfish coward if you think of it right" Lloyd explained. "You weren't selfish or cowardly when you went into the moon to give Dart the Divine dragoon spirit" Sen pointed out. "How do you know that, what if I just did it to clean my conscience?" Lloyd stated. "A selfish person would rather keep his conscience dirty than to face death to help others" Sen said argued. "Are you sure that you're afraid THEY won't forgive you, and not that you don't forgive yourself?" Sen asked before he went back to the group. Lloyd was very surprised himself at Sen's question. He knew people like them forgave easily as long as you meant nothing wrong, but how could he forgive himself for putting the world in such danger, just to put off his own suffering. In the end, he himself had caused his own suffering, the guilt and loneliness that now haunted him was all his fault, and there was no way to undo it.


	5. Memories in the City of Crystals

**Author's Note:** I know I've been out for a really long time and this chapter is extremely short for all the time I was out, but 10th grade has been harsh. I'm sorry about the size, but there's not much you can do with character development on this point. I saved up the rest to add size to my next chapter. Anyways, moving on...

Chapter 5: _Memories in the City of Crystals_

The group finally made it past the evergreen forest, and arrived at Denigard by evening. As they entered the town, which had been rebuilt into a great city, with the same crystal design as it's palace; the guards immediately recognized Lloyd as the man who had abducted Queen Teresa a year ago, and moved in to arrest him. "He's with us" Albert stated, noticing the guard's intentions. "Your Majesty Albert, Queen Teresa and sister Miranda have been waiting for you, please, follow us" the guard said, as he indicated a guarded path through the center of town.

* * *

As they walked, Lloyd thought about what Sen and he had talked about earlier. The forest he had grown up in, had a very weak barrier, because only one of the families still had enough power to preserve it, but in exchange, the one who powered the barrier, had to be sacrificed to get enough of the Wingly's energy. Lloyd's family was the one, they were the leaders of the village, and the ones doomed to die. It was finally time for Lloyd's father was next in the line, but Lloyd wouldn't stand for it, so he charged at the barrier himself to free his father, damaging it to the point of vanishing, but that only postponed his father's death. As with many of the Wingly artifacts, the channeling gemstones used to form the barriers were in the forbidden land, the ancient Wingly capital: Kadessa. Lloyd, as punishment for destroying the barrier, was sent to get another gemstone. Inside the capital, Lloyd found himself fleeing for his life from the everlasting monsters that plagued the ruins. While traveling through an ancient coliseum, he met a human in an emperor's armor, completely red, and with a helmet that fully covered his face. "I can see a great capacity within you, tell me boy, what are you doing in these ruins?' the stranger asked. "I'm here searching for a barrier gemstone" Lloyd said as he backed away from the man. "A gemstone, why, I thought all Wingly forests already had a barrier" said the now more curious stranger. "We had one, but it vanished when I tried to save my dad from having to sacrifice himself to empower the gemstone" replied Lloyd, curios as to the stranger's reason for asking these question. "Do you really want your father to be safe?" asked the man. "Y…yes sir, I'd do anything for it!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Very well, I'll propose a deal with you, child. I'll lift your barrier so that your father may be safe, but in return, you have to promise to come back here in 13 years" the strange man offered. "Really sir, can you really save my dad?" Lloyd asked in excitement. "Do you promise to come back in 13 years?" asked the man once more. "If you promise to save my dad, I'll do anything!" Lloyd shouted. "Very well then, I will revive your barrier". With that said, the man's staff began to glow, and Lloyd was soon transported back to his village, to find that the barrier had been put back in place without a sacrifice. 

It was 13 years after that, when Lloyd was deceived into thinking the Moon harbored a holy bliss, not the destructor that it truly was. The man had identified himself as Emperor Diaz, the ancient human leader during the Dragon Campaign. It was after that that Lloyd embarked on that terrible journey that would nearly cause the destruction of Endiness.

* * *

The group walked down the streets of the now gigantic city of Denigard, seeing the older shops at the inner most part of town; Sen was reminded of when he had to come to the blacksmith. It was after the murder of his parents, he had to flee the small human village, in which they had hidden, his fathers dual-katanas clutched tightly in his hands. He had known how to use them out of blind rage, but had absolutely no training in wielding them. Besides, they were easily identifiable, and he needed to run away from his family name for some time. He took the swords to a blacksmith to forge a his double sided Glaive-Guisarme, and set out on the journey that he hoped would lead to answers to his father's last words.

* * *

They finally reached the Crystal Palace, and climbed up to the throne room, where they found Miranda and Queen Teresa waiting for them. 

**Author's Note: **There you go, a little more back story added to Lloyd, and a real mess of character development of Sen. I know it probably seems like a messed up wanna be try, but it'll become clearer in the next few chapters.


End file.
